


Let You Lick the Lollipop

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Harry Styles, American Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Candy, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hate to Love, House Party, Humor, Kissing, M/M, POV Louis, Party, Pining, Pining Harry, Rimming, Smut, Top Gun references, University Student Harry, University Student Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Louis may be throwing a Halloween costume party for a lot of drunk college students, but that doesn’t mean he can’t also hand out candy to trick-or-treaters. He just has to keep people from stealing all the candy--especially the very hot guy in a toga who won’t leave his candy alone.





	Let You Lick the Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> My word for the 31 Days of Smut was "treats," so this fic was based on that prompt. I had so much fun writing this one, so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to [nasalouis](http://nasalouis.tumblr.com/) for the use of her Louis manip for this fic! And also thank you to the mods one of whom peer pressured me into writing this. Cough, Lisa, cough. More thanks when authors are revealed. 
> 
> The title comes from 'Candyshop' by 50 Cent. lmaooooo

“Great party, Tommo.” Niall says as he reaches out his hand towards the bowl of fun size Halloween candy bars currently sitting on Louis’ lap.

Louis scrunches up his face in disgust before knocking his hand away. “How very dare you, Nialler. These are for the children!”

Niall stares at him blankly. “What children? This is a house party. Everyone here is in college.”

“It’s Halloween.” Louis states firmly. Honestly, what is wrong with people?

“Uhhhh, okay.” Niall mumbles as he stumbles away towards the keg.

Louis wraps his arms around the bowl of treats for protection. He’s currently sitting on a bar stool next to the door waiting for the trick-or-treaters who are bound to come by any minute looking for candy.

“Do you really think trick-or-treaters are going to show up?” A voice brushes his ear in a low tone.

Louis nearly falls off the stool. He hadn’t realized someone was right behind him. He scrambles to stay upright and still hold onto the bowl of treats.

“You know you should probably take your sunglasses off. So you can at least see when I steal your candy.” The deep voice says again as a large hand reaches into the bowl, grabbing a fistful of candy bars.

Louis grabs at the offending wrist and holds on tightly. “Release the candy bars, and no one gets hurt.”

The hand releases the candy back into the bowl.

“And I’ll have you know that these aviator Ray Bans are a very important part of my cost--” The words die in his throat as he looks up the long bare legs beneath a toga that lead up to a nicely bulged bicep littered with darkly inked tattoos until his gaze finally rests on a very smug smile and a raised eyebrow beneath a tousled mop of wavy hair. He considers taking off his sunglasses for a better look.

“Like what you see?”

Louis narrows his eyes. “It’ll take a lot more than a pretty face and a toga to get your hands on my candy.”

“Is that right? Well, I’ve been told I’m pretty good with my hands, so--”

“STOP.” He waves his hand in the pretty face of the monster in a toga. “I can’t possibly give anyone who would wear a toga to a costume party any of my precious candy that is meant for THE CHILDREN.”

“What’s wrong with my toga?” The monster looks down, gesturing at his incredible physique beneath the bed sheet he’s barely fashioned into a haphazard toga. “And what are you supposed to be anyway? A mechanic?”

“A MECHANIC???!!!! I’ll have you know this is the official replica uniform of a naval aviator from the culturally historic movie _Top Gun_ , specifically that of the iconic role of Pete “Maverick” Mitchell famously played by Tom Cruise.”

“Never seen it.”

“NEVER--I just--But it’s a classic--how dare--” Louis sputters in outrage.

“I prefer romantic comedies.”

“ROMANTIC COMEDIES?” This man really _is_ a monster. “Who invited you to my party?”

The monster grins. The monster has dimples. Really amazing dimples. Obscene dimples.

“Niall.” The monster answers.

Lous purses his lips. “Of course.”

“I’m a transfer student. Niall and I have Environmental Politics together. I think he was trying to be nice by inviting me. I don’t know a lot of people yet.” The monster shrugs.

“Mmhmm. Sounds like Niall. Just making friends wherever he goes. Carelessly inviting candy thieves off the street and into my home.”

“I just said I met him in class.” Louis chooses not to hear this.

“Did you or did you not try to steal candy from children?” Louis hugs the bowl close to his body.

“Just give me one Kit Kat and I’ll go.” The monster reaches out his sticky fingers as Louis maneuvers the bowl out of his reach.

“You don’t deserve a Kit Kat. You’ve never seen _Top Gun_ and you thought I was dressed as a mechanic.”

The monster shrugs again. Louis really wishes he didn’t look so damn attractive when he’s shrugging. “Well, have fun sitting here waiting for your non-existant trick-or-treaters.”

Louis glares at the monster’s very appealing broad shoulders as he walks away. The monster mainly stays in Niall’s circle, but at one point Louis sees him chatting with Liam and a few minutes later with his lab partner, Lissie. He’s showing them his dimples, too. Probably shows everyone his dimples. He’s a ho. A dimples ho. It’s fine. Louis doesn’t care anyway. He can show his dimples to anyone he wants. Louis just doesn’t want any part of them.

He checks his phone. It’s been forty-five minutes. Still no trick-or-treaters. He wishes someone would bring him a drink. He can’t leave his post. He trusts no one here not to eat the candy themselves and abandon the door.

“Thought you might be thirsty.”

Louis lets out a high-pitched yelp at the sound of the slow, deep voice in his ear again.

“For fuck’s sake. Why do you keep doing that?” Louis asks, clutching his chest with one hand and balancing the bowl on his legs.

“Bring you drinks?”

“No! Sneak up behind me! Who does that?”

The monster shrugs again. “Well, who throws a kegger and then waits at the door for trick-or-treaters?

Louis looks down his nose at him. “This is not a _kegger_. This is a costume party on my absolute favorite holiday aside from my birthday.”

“I don’t think birthdays count as holidays.”

“Well, _mine_ does.” Louis replies smugly. “My birthday is on Christmas Eve.”

“Ah. Got me there.”

“Well, anyway, thank you for the drink. I was getting a bit thirsty.” Louis says, reaching for the plastic Solo cup in the monster’s hand.

The monster holds the cup out of his reach. “Ah, ah. What do I get in return?”

“Do you mean to tell me you came over here with that to bribe me into giving you candy? Candy that rightfully belongs to children?”

“Well, I suppose you could pay me in some other way.” The monster waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Louis rolls his eyes. As if. After Louis had caught him dimpling at everything that moves. He’d rather be thirsty. “I’d rather be thirsty.”

“Suit yourself.” The monster takes a long sip from the cup. Louis watches as he swallows it down before smacking his rather nicely curved lips. “You know I’d be happy to go get you another cup of this very refreshing punch for the price of a Kit Kat and an Almond Joy. No one wants an Almond Joy, anyway. I’d be doing you and the children a favor by taking it off your hands.”

“EXCUSE YOU. Almond Joys are delicious and the only candy bar worth a damn in this entire bowl! Are you admitting to disliking coconut? You really are a monster, aren’t you?”

“Hey, I said I’d take the Almond Joy! And anyway, you’re giving children candy you don’t even like yourself. Who’s really the monster here then?”

“It’s not my fault children enjoy chocolate! I got them the kind I thought they’d like best! It’s not my fault they don’t have decent taste in candy!”

There’s a knock at the door.

“Fucking finally! Trick-or-treaters!” Louis jumps off the stool to open the door.

“You shouldn’t say ‘fucking’ in front of children.”

Louis glares at him for a moment before wrenching open the door.

It’s Zayn.

“What the fuck, Zayn? Why did you knock? I thought it was trick-or-treaters!”

Zayn looks unimpressed. As usual. “I knocked because this isn’t my house, and I have manners.”

Louis snorts.

“I knocked when I came, too.” The monster says with yet another shrug.

“See? Harry has manners, too.” Zayn responds. He high fives the monster.

“Harry? HARRY?? The monster who has been trying to steal all the children’s candy all night is named _Harry_?”

“Uh, well he’s dressed in a toga, so I don’t think he’s supposed to be a monster, but yeah, the guy standing right there next to you is Niall’s friend, Harry.” Zayn is looking at him like he’s lost it.

Louis turns a suspicious eye on this _Harry_ person. “Niall has been trying for weeks to set me up with some guy named Harry who apparently told him I had the best ass in the universe.”

The monster, _Harry_ , doesn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed.

“Where’s the lie?” Zayn asks as he unwraps a Snickers bar and starts eating it. He turns to Harry. “Why are you trying to eat the candy anyway? Thought you were allergic to chocolate.”

Harry smiles sheepishly. At least now he has the decency to look a little embarrassed. “Caught me.”

“But he’s been trying to get my candy all night.” Louis accuses.

“I’ll bet he has.” Zayn says, his mouth full of chocolate and caramel and nougat. Zayn swallows. “Oh, and Lou?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s past midnight. Don’t think you’re gonna get any trick-or-treaters this time of night, bro.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The disappointment must be showing on his face because Zayn gives him a pat on the back before he saunters off in search of Liam.

Harry offers him a sympathetic smile. “You know I think I’d like to see this _Top Gun_ movie you’re so into sometime.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. And I really do like coconut. I just can’t eat it with chocolate. But I do love a nice macaroon.”

“You know, I have a bunch of other Halloween candy up in my room. Like stuff that isn’t chocolate, I mean. And we could watch _Top Gun_. If you’re interested--”

“YES. I’mveryinterested!”

“That is definitely the fastest I’ve heard you speak all night.”

“Um, well, I’m just very interested in seeing this movie. And eating your candy.”

“Mmhmm. Well, everyone here is sick of watching _Top Gun_ with me, so I’ve really been looking for someone to watch it with me on a regular basis.” Louis explains as he leads Harry up the steps to his room.

His bedroom is a bit of a mess. He hadn’t thought he’d be bringing anyone up here.

“Is it okay that you’re abandoning your own party?” Harry asks.

“Yeah. No one cares really. I mean, it’s Liam’s and Steve’s house, too. So I’m sure they can handle it.” Louis says as he picks up some of the dirty laundry off the floor and stuffs it into the laundry basket next to the closet.

Louis drags his bag of candy out from its hiding place in the closet. He dumps the contents on the bed.

“Fuck, that’s a lot of candy.”

“That it is, Harold. Gotta get the Halloween candy before it’s gone.” Louis unplugs his laptop from the charger and plops on his bed. He props up some pillows and motions for Harry to sit beside him.

They gnaw on Twizzlers as Maverick heads to Top Gun school. They pop Skittles into their mouths as Maverick makes a fool of himself over Charlie. They let Starbursts stick to their teeth as they watch Maverick fly recklessly through the air in his F-14. Harry nearly chokes on his SweetTarts during the beach volleyball scene. Harry claims it’s just the Sour Patch Kids that are making his eyes tear up over Goose. They discuss how iconic the soundtrack is between sorting out the jellybeans. They sing along to _Take My Breath Away_ with Nerds stuck between their teeth.

So yeah, it turns out Harry is pretty cool. And Harry definitely agrees that _Top Gun_ is a great movie even if it isn’t a romantic comedy. It’s nearly two o’clock in the morning, a party raging a floor beneath them, but any alcohol buzz has worn off and been replaced with a massive sugar high.

“I need a drink.” Harry declares just as Louis finishes off a bottle of water he had on his bedside table.

“Oops. Sorry.”

Harry just smiles at him. “No worries. I’ll just run downstairs and get something.”

“Oh. Do you want to just head back to the party then because that’s--”

“NO! Er, no. Ehm, that’s fine. Just--just stay there. Right there. I’ll be right back.”Harry practically runs from the room.

“What the fuck was that about?” Louis wonders aloud.

Since it seems Harry isn’t anxious to get back to the party. Louis takes this opportunity to quickly change into some sweatpants and a cut off t-shirt. Then, he unwraps a Charms Blow Pop and sucks on it while he sprawls out against the pillows, waiting for Harry.

Harry returns a minute later with a water bottle that he is just taking a gulp of as he enters the room, which he then promptly spits out in a huge spray of water and begins coughing. Louis jumps up and thumps him on the back a few times to help him clear his lungs.

“You okay, Harry?”

“Yes.” Harry chokes out. “Uh, I didn’t--er, you changed your clothes.”

“Oh, yeah. Thought I’d get more comfortable.” Louis dives back on his bed and sticks the lollipop back in his mouth. He pats the bed next to him, motioning for Harry to join him.

Harry is looking at him strangely, his face scrunched up almost in pain. Must have really hurt to choke on that water. Harry quickly walks over and sits with his back to him on the edge of his bed and grabs a pillow. He props himself up against the headboard again but with the pillow on his lap.

What is he doing? “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

He’s acting weird. “You’re acting weird.”

“No, I’m not.”

His face is all pink, and he looks like he’s sweating. “You’re all pink, and you look like you’re sweating.”

“For fuck’s sake, Louis! I’m a little...you know.”

“A little what?”

“Turned on!” Harry says as he wipes a hand over his face. “Fuck, I’m turned on, okay?”

“Really?” Louis whips the pillow off Harry’s lap to uncover a tenting situation going on with Harry’s toga.

“Louis!” Harry yells as he reaches for the pillow, but Louis holds it behind him.

“No! I want to see.” Louis can’t take his eyes off of what appears to be a very nice sized dick underneath that toga. “So what’s doing it for you? The sweatpants?”

Louis laughs, but Harry mumbles, “Well, I mean. Yeah, in addition to a few other things.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Louis can’t seem to stop staring, which seems to make Harry’s dick twitch under his ridiculous make-shift toga. “Soooo---like--what other stuff is--turning you on?”

Harry lets out a low whine. “Louis, I don’t think that’s gonna help my situation.”

“Oh, I think it really might.” Louis lets his eyes drag all the way up Harry’s long legs, past his hard dick beneath the sheet, up his torso, lingering on his muscular arms and chest, and finally to Harry’s bottom lip that he seems to have his front teeth firmly clenched against. “Why don’t you go ahead and tell me, and we’ll find out.”

“Um--well, it started with your costume.”

“My costume?”

“Yeah, I wanted to unzip you right out of it the second I walked into the house tonight.”

“Hmmm. Noted. Will wear the _Top Gun_ uniform for you again.”

“Again?” Harry asks hopefully.

“I mean, as long as tonight works out like I think it will.”

“It will go however you want it to go.” Harry says, his eyes wide.

“Great. So what else?”

“Oh, um. Your shirt. It’s--” Harry swallows. “I can see through it.”

Louis looks down. The black t-shirt with the arms cut off is about three sizes too big for him and is hanging off his body, but yes, Harry’s right. It’s fairly sheer.

“And when I came back in the room, you were--sucking--a lollipop. And your lips--” Harry’s voice sounds as if he’s in pain again.

“It’s strawberry flavored.” He pops it in and out of his mouth again and gives Harry a wicked grin. “Would you like a taste?”

Apparently, that’s about all the teasing Harry can take because that’s when Harry lunges at him to indeed take a taste of Louis’ mouth.

“Taste like strawberries.” Harry mumbles against his lips as he kisses him. “Like candy.”

Harry has a leg slung over him, his hard dick pressing into Louis’ thigh as he releases Louis’ sticky lips. “Want to taste you.”

“You are tasting me.” Louis says as he tries to capture Harry’s lips back to his own.

“No. Um, I want to taste more of you. If that’s okay.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure I--oof.” As soon as the word _yeah_ left his lips, Harry has whipped Louis’ shirt up and over his head and yanked his underwear and sweatpants down to his ankles. It takes him a few extra seconds to get them around his feet and completely off. Louis looks at him in shock. Harry has stripped him naked in about seven seconds.

When Harry meets his eyes, he must see the surprise still on Louis’ face. “Uh, is this still okay?”

“Hell yes.” Louis says as looks at Harry sitting at his feet staring up at him. Harry looks his fill at Louis’ naked body as he licks his lips. Harry starts at his ankles.

“Fuck, Louis. Even your ankles are sexy.” Harry murmurs against the thin skin there.

Harry makes his way up Louis’ calves to the muscles of his thighs. “God, Louis. You don’t even know what your thighs do to me.”

Louis isn’t sure what his thighs have been doing to Harry, but he’s damn glad of it because the view he has at the moment is pretty fucking spectacular. The absurd toga has mostly fallen off of Harry, barely tied to him at all at this point, which means Louis can ogle the muscles of Harry’s shoulders and back and arms as he holds himself over Louis and lets his lips and tongue trail up the softness of Louis’ curves until he reaches the dips of Louis’ collarbones.

Louis lies back allowing better access to his neck as Harry begins nipping and sucking as he hisses at the pleasure that courses through him. Louis lets his hands glide over Harry’s back and then down further, pushing aside the slapdash toga and finding nothing beneath it.

“Oh my god. You’ve been commando this whole time? Fucking hell, Harry.”

He sits up atop Louis, straddling him, and Harry’s jaw drops open playfully, his tongue peeking out just before his teeth catch on it as his lips form a smug smile. His eyes glint wickedly in the dim light as he slowly unravels himself from the confines of the toga. The look on Harry’s face stuns Louis a bit stupid, and before he realizes it, Harry has flipped him onto his stomach.

Harry lets out the most obscene moan. “Holy fucking shit. You’re even more spectacular than all of my fantasies about you. I could cry you’re so luscious and beautiful.”

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Are you talking to my ass?”

“Yes. Please don’t interrupt us.”

“But--”

Harry lowers his body to press against him, his breath hot against his ear as he says, “You said I could taste, Louis. Is that still what you want?”

Louis’ heart pounds its acceptance as he frantically nods his head in agreement. Harry licks a long stripe down the center of Louis’ spine down to the swell of his ass as he gasps at the sensation. He lets out a yelp when Harry’s teeth bite down on one firm ass cheek.

Louis can feel the heat of Harry’s breath against him as he speaks. “Been wanting you for months.”

Louis lets out a squeak as Harry pushes his legs apart and pulls his ass cheeks open to the coolness of the air before speaking again. “You never noticed me though.”

Honestly, Louis is pretty shocked that he never noticed a tall, gorgeous, fit guy like Harry, but he doesn’t have time to say much of anything before Harry says, “Bet you’ll notice me now,” just as he breaches Louis with his tongue. Harry’s moan vibrates against him, making Louis squirm. Harry’s long fingers press into the flesh of Louis’ ass as he holds him open to his tongue.

Louis can feel his cock beginning to leak a bit onto the sheet beneath him as Harry’s tongue presses inside him again and again. “Fuck! Harry, fuck that feels good. You’re so good, Harry.”

He feels the press of Harry’s thumb along with his tongue as Harry groans loudly between the darts of his tongue, “Lou, you taste so fucking good. Better than candy.”

Louis tries to fuck up against the mattress, but he can’t with Harry holding him so firmly. Harry suddenly stops, and Louis is left feeling empty. He can feel his hole trying to clench down on something, anything, but feeling only air. He whimpers. “Harry?”

“Yes, Lou?”

Louis whimpers again.

“You’re going to have to tell me what you want, Louis. Do you want me to keep eating you out until you come? Do you want me to wrap my hand around your cock and jerk you off? Do you want--”

“Fuck me! Please, please, Harry!  Harry, fuck me, Harry.  Fuck me.”

“God, I really like hearing you say my name.” Louis can hear Harry rummaging through his nightstand and presumably finding Louis’ lube and condoms. A slick finger slowly fucks into him. “You’re so fucking hot, Louis. So tight. So perfect. Been dreaming about this ass. Wanna fuck you so bad.”

Louis cries out as he arches his back. “More, Harry! Fuck me, Harry.”

Harry slides another finger alongside the first finding just the right spot. His long fingers sliding in and out of him as Louis fists the sheets. “Gonna make this so good for you, baby. Never gonna want me to go.”

And then suddenly, the magical fingers are gone and replaced quickly with the press of Harry’s cock against him. He can hear how hard Harry is breathing, panting, trying to keep control as he presses further and further inside him. Tears prick at Louis’ eyes at the burn and heat of it. A deep need within him surges through his veins.

“Harry, Harry, Harry.” He whimpers breathlessly, entreating him to move, which is when Harry seems to finally lose his composure. Now, Harry is thrusting hard and fast, plunging in and out as he wraps an arm around Louis and holds him close. Harry’s thrusts have fucked him up the bed until he’s got to hold onto the headboard to keep from hitting his head against it.

“Fucking hell, Louis. Fuck you’re so good. Can’t believe this is happening. Can’t believe I’m fucking you. So beautiful. Look so beautiful on my cock.” It feels so good, Louis never wants it to end, but that’s just when Harry’s hand sinks lower and grips his cock in his fist and a few strokes later, Louis is shooting off in Harry’s fist. The sound and feel of Louis coming seems to really do it for Harry because Louis hears him give a shout as he comes inside him.

Harry slumps on top of him for a few moments, their sweaty skin sticky in the cool of the room, before he pulls out and flops down beside him. Harry pulls Louis into his arms, and Louis can’t think of any reason to ever want to leave. Louis kisses the skin just above Harry’s nipple where his face is pressed against him.

Harry tightens his arms around him. “Was that--okay?”

Louis shuffles back to look at his face. “Harry, are you fucking kidding me? That was incredible. Jesus. Never gonna wanna leave this bed.”

Harry’s dimples are back. “That good, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all cocky about it.”

“Do you know the first time I saw you?”

Louis feels a little badly because he has no idea. “Uh, no. Sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be sorry. The first time I saw you, Niall was giving you a piggyback ride across the quad.”

“Oh god.”

“Yeah.” Harry grins. “Your ass was on full display.”

“Well, sorry I missed all the drooling you did over my ass until today.”

“Every time I saw you, you were always surrounded by all your friends. It made it a little intimidating to try and talk to you.”

“Well, I’m surprised I didn’t notice a super hot guy checking me out, if I’m honest.”

“You think I’m super hot?”

“Shut up. You know you are or you wouldn’t have worn that toga with nothing underneath it.”

Harry just smiles. “Yeah, well that first time I saw you, I thought you and Niall must be a thing--”

“Ew. Take that back.”

Harry laughs. “I made sure to sit by him in our next Environmental Politics class and ask him about his boyfriend. He made sure to set me straight and by the end of the class he was ready to set us up. Wish you’d been more receptive to the idea.”

“Please. Would you go on a blind date set up by Niall?” Louis snorts.

“Fair point.”

The sounds of the party have faded, so Louis feels fairly comfortable sneaking out of the room and to the bathroom to clean up and bring back a washcloth for Harry. He’s slightly nervous now that Harry who apparently has been watching him from afar for awhile will feel like he’s got what he wanted now and that’s that.

But when he walks back in the room, it’s to Harry looking at him as though he’s dazzled by the sight of Louis’ nude body.

“Now, that is a sight I could get used to seeing.” Harry declares.

“Is that right?” Louis smirks.

“Yes. In fact, I’d like to see you again tonight. We can do whatever you want. Dinner, a movie, drinks, shopping, a walk, watch _Top Gun_ on repeat.”

“Wow. You really want more of this ass, don’t you?”

It’s just a joke, but Harry frowns. “I do want to get to know you more, Louis. I’m hoping that’s what you want, too.”

“It is.” He says simply. “It is.

///

After waking up hours later in each other’s arms, they make their way downstairs to the sight of Niall passed out on the couch, chocolate smeared across his face. Next to him is an empty bowl and an awful lot of candy wrappers.

Louis nudges him with his foot, and Niall pops up into sitting position. “What? No! I didn’t eat the candy! It’s for the children!”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it! You can reblog [this post and I shall love you forever!](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/166979805131/let-you-lick-the-lollipop-written-by)
> 
> Thank you to my beta taggiecb for holding my hand through every fic I write! <3


End file.
